A DBZ FAIRYTALE
by dbzyaoilover
Summary: Parody of the classical fairytales.Not for Chichi or Bulma fans.Malemale relationship but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own dragonball/Z/GT.They're property of Akira Toriyama,TOEI and Funimation. 

Warnings:This is shounen-ai,which means male/male relationship,but without explicit sex.

It's an attempt of making a parody(PARODY,so expect a lot of OOC and don't take it too seriously) of the classic fairytales,so there are a damsel in distress(Well,not a damsel but a Goku in distress),prince charming,romance and sappiness,a witch,spells,a magic mirror...(All the fun appears in the next two chapters,so give it a try.) There will be many mistakes,cause english isn't my native language.Review and feel free to correct me(that will help me to improve my english) and tell me if this is a totally crap or not.

Enjoy it.

A DBZ FAIRYTALE

Chapter One : Of hideous bitches and true love

Once upon a time,there was a beautiful and strong warrior called Goku,who was tricked into a marriage with the screeching and horrid Chichi-witch.

He was very brave and had saved the earth and his friends' lives many times.And the only thing he had gotten in return was a selfish harpy,who spent the whole day bitching at him and complaining about what a worthless husband he was.  
She didn't let him see his friends anymore and wanted him to stop fighting and to get a well-paid job, so she could buy expensive clothes and jewelry.

The only source of happiness since he got married was his son, Gohan.And, finally after five years, he managed to convince the Chichi-witch to let him visit his old fellows,so they could know his child.

When he arrived at his old master's house,a very bad and ugly man called Raditz, appeared suddenly and told Goku that his real name was Kakarot and that they were brothers.They were saiyans, born in a distant planet called Vegetasei and their pince,now at the service of an evil lizard,has commanded that he must join them in their wicked deeds.

Of course, our hero refused and with the help of his friends, got ridden of this ugly Raditz,who before dying,announced that within a year pince Vegeta would arrive to destroy planet earth.

The year had passed, and Goku and Vegeta met for the first time.They both were astounded at the beauty and courage of the other.It was love at first sight.But the sense of duty of our hero, and the coldness and pride of the prince were obstacles difficult to surpass to achieve their real happiness.And so they fought brutally as ruthless enemies, although in the bottom of their hearts they knew they were meant to be together.

Ater Goku killed the lizard, Vegeta was released from his enslavement, and he settled on earth to be beside his love, though he tried to hide his real feelings beneath a mask of hatred and despise.In his attempt to avoid the other saiyan ,he was trapped under the clutches of a blue-haired bitch.He was deceived by her fake smile and smooth ways,and though she could never compite with Kakarot's beauty , she was an amusing distraction.

When he realized that she was nothing else than a vain, heartless, and selfish harpy; it was too late.She was pregnant.She claimed that, being the father it was his duty to marry her.He refused but stayedto be with his son.And never again let the woman get near him.

Years had passed and after fighting many enemies, peace had return to earth.And everything would be perfect, if not for the fact that the prince still didn't dare to confess his feelings to his beloved.  
They had become very close friends,getting to know each other better after spending most of their time together,training and talking.But the prince still was struggling with his arrogance and pride.Those were a burden very hard to getting rid of.

Finally,the day would come that the prince let the past behind.He sent the following note to Goku:  
'Dear Kakarot,there's something very important I have to tell you, something that will change our lives forever.Meet me tomorrow in the evening,by the lake.Your prince'.

When Goku read the note,he was ecstatic.Would this mean...?He wouldn't dare to hope that his feelings were returned.But he couldn't help feeling a wave of overwhelming happiness running through his entire body.He wanted to cry and laugh,sing and jump.He couldn't stop grinning like a maniac.When the Chichi-witch saw him glowing with pure joy, she was so enraged that she had to make him suffer,to twist his heart in her hands, to make him shed tears of blood.So she forbade him to get out of home,to keep him apart from the hideous prince.Oh yes, she knew where that happiness came from,his husband had been spending more and more time with Vegeta, and the prince had filled the emptiness that she had so patiently and carefully created in Goku's heart, after all this years.And she couldn't let this happen,could she?.So, after beating him with the ominous frying pan just because she was in the mood,she had threating him to keep him apart from his son if he would dare to disobey her command.And that was the ultimate weapon to defeat the most powerful being of the universe.  
Goku was heart broken.He couldn't miss his date,his prince meant the world to him.But he didn't want to lose his dear son.He didn't knowwhat todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own db/z/gt. 

Warnings:Shounen-ai(male-male relationship but no explicit sex.  
Sappy.

A DBZ FAIRYTALE

Chapter Two

The next day,Yamcha and Puar,his childhood friends, came to visit Goku,because they hadn't seen him for a long time and wanted to remember the good old days when they lived so many adventures.But they were shocked when they found that his usual cheerful and hyper friend,  
was very distraught,nearly crying.

Fortunately, the Chichi-witch was outside making laundry so they could talk freely.So,our hero open his heart and told them what had happened.  
Puar,the magical shape-shifting cat told him not to worry,because she had the solution to his poblem:She would adopt Goku's shape and stayed at home with the harridan,meanwhile he would be with the prince of his dreams.(As she was saying that her eyes sparkled ,imagining all kind of romantic scenarios, cause she was a very sappy cat).Yamcha would bring him proper clothes for such special ocassion,and even Gohan,who had been listening everything,would help distracting his mother so his father could change clothes and go without being noticed.He would do anything for his dad to be happy.

Goku was so grateful for having the support of such good friends,and specially his son!

When it was near the time, everything went as planned.Gohan has called her mother to chatt in his bedroom,then Puar had changed his shape and Goku had put his new clothes on.The cat had made him promise that he would come back at midnight, because she could only remained in the same form till that time.Goku waved bye-bye and flew to meet his love.

The prince had arrived to the lake very soon and was getting more and more nervous.What if his beloved wouldn't come?What if he wouldn't dare to admit his feelings?What if his dear Kakarot would reject him?He was going crazy with all those 'what if.

But suddenly Kakarot arrived and the prince remained speechless,eyes wide,blushing furiously and drooling all over.His Kakarot was dressed to kill,with that white silk shirt and the oh-so very tight black leather pants.And that smile to die for.So damm perfect!

The prince took Goku's hands in his and confessed him his undying love,asked him to marry him and kissed him passionately.Goku hadn't been able to process all that was happening,and he didn't know if it was because everything was going too fast,as in a blur,or because of the lack of air having that delicious tongue shoved all the way to his throat and those luscious lips sucking greedily his own.

When they broke the kiss and could recover their breath,Goku looked sadly at his prince:

"Vegeta,I love you more than than my life but my duty as a married man is to remain faithful.

The prince sighed,he had been expecting those words.Yes,he knew so well his Kakarot.

"But my dear,dear,Kakarot.Don't you know that according the current law you're a free man.Your wedding vowes were 'till death do us apart',and you died...twice"

Goku could only grinn before kissing his prince furiously.

"Then,yes my love.I will marry you and we'll be together forever"

"Forever,Kakarot.But promisse me our vows will be 'beyond death and for all eternity"

They made love for hours,when suddenly Goku realized that it was past midnight,so he began to panic.Chichi would know and he would lose his son."No,no,no,no".He cried,tears flowing endlessly on the grass. And he flew away leaving behind a very bewildered and frustrated prince.

"Kakarot,my love why did you leave me here alone,without a word?Are you mad at me?Did I do something wrong?Or didn't you love me anymore"

When he stood,he found the most amazing thing.There on the grass , where Kakarot's tears had been shed,there was a mirror that iridisced under the pale moonlight with a strange bright.

"As beautiful as Kakarot".He muttered,before flying home with the mirror in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own DB/Z/GT.They're property of Akira Toriyama,TOEI,and Funimation. 

Beware:too sappy.

A DBZ FAIRYTALE

Chapter Three

When Goku arrived at home, it was too late.Puar had turned to his original shape, and the Chichi-witch ,furious at been decieved,  
had tortured the poor cat almost to death,till she confessed everything.  
Chichi's mother had been a demoness, and she had inherited her mother's powers, though she had kept it secret and nobody knew.

So, she put a spell on his husband: He was locked in a tower where his strength was useless, where nobody could come in or outside ,in the middle of an isolated place, invisible to everybody.He would be there,alone, for the rest of his life.Without his son,without his beloved prince.

The next day, Vegeta woke up so full of rage and wrath thinking that his dear Goku didn't love him anymore,that he had decided to destroy the damned mud ball with all his inhabitants. And then he would travel far faraway,to a distant place where he could forget everyting.

But,fortunately before any damaged could be done, the poor Puar ,who had surprisingly survived in spite of been so badly injured, went to explain to Vegeta what had happened.

Vegeta screamed with fury,knowing the terrible fate of his beloved.What could he do to save his dear Kakarot,when he didn't even know where he was?.He could only cry,so much pain.He took the mirror made from the tears of his beloved and kissed it again and again.

As more tears were shed, the glow of the glass increased. Vegeta stared fascinated and, suddenly, on the mirror appeared the image of his love."Kakarot"

Goku,totaly spent from so much crying,was startled .He had heard Vegeta crying his name.Or had he imagined it all?.But then,that scream again."Vegeta?Is that you? Please,tell me that this isn't a dream"  
Vegeta was speechless.Now,not only he was seeing his beloved's beautiful face,but he could hear his sweet voice too.

"Kakarot,were are you?.How can I find you"

"Vegeta,I don't know where I am, nor how to get out of here.This place is cursed"

Vegeta was feeling more and more upset.Kakarot was there,so close,so real.But he can't caress him,kiss him.

Fixing his eyes on the lovely face ,Vegeta whispered ,shedding more tears:"Oh,my dear love.How I wished to know where are you.  
Suddenly,the mirror began to glow again and then appeared the image of a tower in the middle of a desert.

"What is this place? Is it where Kakarot is locked? How can I go there"

Vegeta stared for a while,but nothing happened.Frustated, he started thinking about the strange things that had happened with the mirror.And then it hit him.A satisfied smile appeared briefly on his face.Every time he had shed tears,thinking of his Kakarot the mirror had glown and had granted his wishes.So now he knew what to do to rescue his beloved.

But ,before he could go,the blue-haired bitch tried to stop him.The Chichi-witch had told her what was going on between the two saiyans and she was furious.Although she had been rejected every time she had tried to seduce him, she wouldn't allow the two saiyans to be together.So she did what the Chichi-witch had instructed her .If It had workwed with Goku,with Vegeta would work as well.

"You don't go anywhere, you dirty faggot.You will stay home with me and forget Goku.If not ,you won't see your son again"

The prince laughed, amused by the idiocy of the obnoxious woman.

"Are you so stupid to think that you can threat me like that without risking your life?.". He growled and , aiming a ball of ki to her head, said full of hate: "I might become soft after all this years.But I wouldn't allow anything to keep me apart from Kakarot.Die,bitch"

And he shot ,killing her instantly.Then,with the mirror guiding him,flew to release his Kakarot.

When he arrived , he tried to go inside the tower but there wasn't doors nor windows,nor even a hole .So he tried to blast the damned place,but to no avail.Defeated, he sat on a rock and took the mirror to talk to Goku.

"Kakarot,I'm here outside the tower,just a few steps away from you.But anything I've tried is useless.Sorry, my love, but I can't save you.  
Goku smiled sadly.But then ,he remembered something."How can I be so stupid?".Goku said, laughing like a madman.

"What is it, Kakarot?" Asked Vegeta, startled by the sudden outburst from Goku.

"The dragonballs,Vegeta.Though we have to wait some months before they are active again"

Vegeta cheered up, with his hope renewed."Yes, that will work.But it ill be so long,sweetheart.Every minute spent without you is an eternity.  
"I know, Vegeta.But there's no other option".

Suddenly, both men shivered when an evil laughter resounded all over the place, and the Chichi-witch appeared in her real demon shape : two horns on her forehead,red eyes,sharp fangs,bifid tongue and green scales covering her body.

"Ha,ha,ha.You ,stupid monkeys.Mi magic is much more powerful than the dragonballs.There's nothing you can do to reverse the spell and don't even think of killing me.All your saiyajin strenght is useless against my demonic self.Now, little prince of nothing,I will kill you slow and painfully, so my dear Goku will spend the rest of his life in agony ,cause with your death he will have no hope.

The prince was in turmoil,so many emotions running throug him.Panic,sorrow,rage.It couldn't be real.But what could he expect?.All his life had been the same, when he had found a slim chance of hapiness , some creepy freaking creature had slipped through the shadows to withdraw everything he held dear.It wasn't fair.Why in hell all the damned Universe was against him? It must be karma,all those cosmic forces to defeat him.

But,suddenly,the mirror started to shine,a light so bright and intense coming in unstopable waves.And the prince knew ,everything was so clear,the meaning of it all,the way to proceed.

"You, freak, may have a powerful magic but it's nothing compare to the power of Kakarot's pure heart".Scream the prince with such a confidence and autorithy,that the witch shuddered in fear.The prince threw the mirror to the hideous creature, and she screamed in agony as red flames embraced her and consumed her body.The witch was finally dead and her spell destroyed.

Goku appeared before his prince, who embraced him and kissed him passionately.

And so, they got married and went to live with their sons in a cabin near the lake,in the same place where they made love for the first time.And the peace remain forever, because the two harpies were dead and they had been the real reason why so many monsters had come to threat the earth in the past.

The end.


End file.
